


I do?

by chans_kitchen_sink



Series: We just got married au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm really proud of this???, Very fluffy, We Got Married AU, idol!reader, woojins a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chans_kitchen_sink/pseuds/chans_kitchen_sink
Summary: You were not in any circumstances allowed to fall in love





	I do?

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off the old tv show we just got married where two idols are paired up to be faked married and crap

**“I’m getting what?“**

"Married” Jyp smiled calmly adjusting his pens that laid on the desk the two of you were seated at. Meanwhile you were at the edge of your seat dumbfounded. “But I am no where near ready to get married, let alone be in a relationship! I’m not ready!” you exclaim, “Why me?”

"It’s no secret your group isn’t one of the most popular kpop group out there. Your last song barley ranked 900k views” He bluntly explained, “In order to fix that, i entered you- the leader and the eldest, in the show ‘we got married’ where you will be essentially fake married with another idol. Every person who had previously been on had gained plenty more fans so im hoping this will up your popularity”

 You shift in your chair, “What happens if it doesn’t? or I refuse?” you ask. “I’ll have no choice but to disband Heartshaker, its not bringing in half as much money as we’re putting out into it”. You couldn’t let that happen, you and your girls have worked too hard for it to all go to waste. "Do I at least get to choose who I’m with?” He shakes his head. “You leave in two weeks so i’d chat with your manager about fitting in practices and other things, you’re dismissed”.

 

* * *

 

“You know I’m not leaving forever” You stuggle to get out of your groups tight grip, ” I’m coming back for some practices as well as our performances soon- im just going to be staying somewhere else" You remind them as they finally let go. Your trusted manager and close friend helped you put your bags in the back of the yellow taxi cab awaiting to take you to your temporay flat you’ll be staying in with your new husband.

“Have they told you who I’m being with yet?” You ask. “Nothing” he shook his head. “I guess i’ll be finding out when i get there” You shrug playing with your fingers. “Call me if you ever need anything”. you squeezed his arm giving him a smile, “Thank you”. “One last thing,” he said, “You are going to be spending a lot of time with this person and i need you to promise me to not- in any circumstances, fall in love. This will be purely fan service, i don’t want you to have your heart broken when you have to go your separate ways” You laugh, “I’m only doing this to up my groups popularity, i can not let these girls dreams- my dreams go to waste. I have no plans anytime soon to fall in love, and i will definitely not catch any feelings. I’ll be fine”.

 With one last goodbye, the door was shut and the taxi started to move, you waved throughout the window until they were out of your sight. “Nervous ms?” The driver asked looking at your through her mirror, you purse your lips and shrug .

You watch the scenery outside turn blurry as you speed through the streets to your awaited new home.

-

“He’s already in there?”

 Outside of the pretty looking building, you stand with a few camera people and the producer of the show. The woman nods her head signalling for the cameras to move in front of you, “ We need to get shot of you arriving then we can go up and meet him so if you could just step back in the car and do it again that’ll be great” She gave you no time to speak as you were ushered back in the vehicle and the camera started rolling. “And, Action!” You take a deep breath and open the car door a second time looking up at the building with the same look as you did the first time, the driver then got out and handed you your luggage and you wheeled the suitcases tot he glass spin doors entering the building. “Cut! Great! that was perfect…” “l/n y/n” “yeah, good job, now lets go up to meet your fiancé”.

 She wiggles her eyebrows and you enter the elevator going up to the third floor, “we’ll be filming your meeting so be sure to smile! ”. You follow the lady to room number 332 where she knocked on the door three times.

 The door open revealing more people and cameras, you shyly bow your head as the lady guides you inside. It was delicately decorated it looked like something out of the movies with a big television, huge couches and a lot of space. “Ahh Y/n, you’ve arrived! Come meet your fiancé” A man carrying a clipboard waved you over to a boy sitting on the table. He quickly step to the side and the cameras started to roll.

 At the mention of your arrival, the boy turned around, his eyes meeting yours, the first thing you noticed was his toothy smile that reached his eyes, it was genuine. It had been forever since you’ve seen a real smile like that, you almost didn’t recognize him an boy were you shocked. “Hello, im Kim Woojin from Stray kids” He introduced himself.

_Well this was a game changer._

 You were well situated with Stray kids admittedly being a huge fan. You recovered from your shock and bowed down yourself. “l/n y/n from Heartshaker” You said smiling. He gestures to the chair next to where he was sitting and you gladly take a seat, just seeing the open computer on the table. “They sent us a video message” He explained as if they weren’t right behind the cameras watching us intently. It was on what looked like a email, he clicked the linked video and put it on full screen. Our names flashed onto the small computer screen then a joyful voice escaped the speakers.

“Hello our new couple! Welcome to ‘we just got married! As you may have heard us refer to you as fiancés, its our pleasure to announce your official wedding date! In 5 days! In the meantime, you’ll be completing missions we’ve put together to get to know each other as well as confirm your ‘relationship’ known to the public with a small performance at the mmas which is in three days. Until then have fun!” We closed the computer as the bubbly voice cut off.

“And cut! It looks like we got good shots, We’ll be leaving but we need you to do basically vlog everything you do, we come download the content at the end of every day so make sure to film a lot” The lady explained handing the two of you selfie sticks and cameras. “Enjoy your afternoon!” In the span of 3 minutes, every one had cleared out of the unfamiliar flat leaving the two of you alone.

“Well thats not even close to how I had imagined it’d be like” Woojin speaks up causing you to laugh. “Its nice to meet you, i got to say I’m quite the fan of Heartshaker” he confesses dragging out a smile on your face. “I’m surprised you’ve even heard of us let alone be a fan- we’re not that popular here” you giggle, “The girls and I really love you guys as well, you’re extremely talented”. “I could say the same about you” He smiles, “Well now that they’re gone, we might as well look around” he clapped his hands grabbing his camera offering you his hand “Shall we?” You nod and grab his hand standing up.

“Hello its we got married latest couple, Woojin and Y/n! Please take care of us!”

* * *

 

“What do you suggest we get?” You ask woojin as the two of you walk down the sidewalk side by side. After walking around the house blurting out random jokes and jumping on almost every cushiony surface their was all while trying to get good and clear content for the editors, you both decided that you should go out for a nice dinner. Woojin thinks for a bit before jumping up almost causing the camera to fall off of the stick he was filming the two of you with, “Theres a little restaurant that makes the best chicken i have ever had in my life” he exclaims with his signature smile.

You shake your head, “I should have known you’d want chicken, you’re obsessed with it anyways” You roll your eyes until you realized what you had said. You cover your mouth with your hand even though they had already escaped your mouth and reached his ears. “I’m starting to think i may be your bias in stray kids, am i right?” He nudged your shoulder smirking, you stiffened looking away, “no you’re not ” you muttered. “Aww is y/n blushing” he coos pinching your cherry red cheek with his free hand, “Yah!” you swat away his hand having to hold it tightly by your side for him to stop in which he had surprisingly gave up easily. It then came to your attention what his plan was. You were now holding hands. That cheeky son of a-

When he noticed you went quiet he softened his grip on your hand, “Is this okay?” he asked nodding to your interlocked hands, You gulped and nodded your head moving your hand so you were properly holding his. “You are my bias as well” he said quietly although the cameras definitely pick it up loud and clear. The blush on your cheeks got even redder as he pulled you closer to his side, a familiar feeling creeping up on your heart, you sighed.

_Promises were meant to be broken anyways right?_


End file.
